La correspondance de la Mouette
by Dying to Bleed
Summary: Un avion s'apprête à effectuer son dernier vol de la saison. Les passagers ne savent pas encore qu'ils vont vivre l'expérience la plus éprouvante de leur vie. Après une collision en plein air, le pilote de l'avion perd le contrôle de son appareil. L'armée doit prendre une décision pour tenter de sauver les 80 passagers. Action, Thriller, Catastrophe, Drama, UA, OOC, POV, YAOI


**Titre :**** La correspondance de la Mouette**

**Auteur** : Dying to Bleed

**Manga** : Naruto

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre** : UA / OOC / Action / Thriller / Catastrophe / Drama / POV / Yaoi

**Couple** : Naruto x Sasuke

**Rated** : M (présence de lemon)

**Musique** : Almost Lover, A fine Frenzy

* * *

**La correspondance de la Mouette**

* * *

Nous sommes au début du mois de Juin. Le premier mois de l'été en France, le pays où je suis actuellement. Je suis en route pour l'aéroport afin de rendre visite à une personne qui m'est très précieuse. Elle habite au Japon, et c'est le début des vacances là-bas, donc j'en profite.

Qui est cette personne ? Mon petit-ami.

Il se nomme Sasuke Uchiha, il possède des cheveux ébènes et ses yeux ont la couleur des ténèbres. Il est plus jeune que moi, s'en allant sur ses dix-huit printemps. C'est également pour ça que je retourne dans mon pays natal, le trois Juillet est le jour de son anniversaire, et je me dois de le fêter avec lui. Nous sommes ensemble depuis presqu'une année maintenant, et vous ne verrez jamais aucune émotion traverser son visage neutre, il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de voir ses traits se tordre dans la jouissance.

Ah oui, je suis un garçon. Mon nom est Naruto Uzumaki. Je suis assez grand, mesurant près d'un mètre quatre-vingt, et je suis plutôt bien dessiné au niveau musculaire, grâce au travail, que j'effectue les journée où je ne vais pas en cours, qui consiste à décharger des cargos de leur marchandises. Ce travail en bord de mer a également permis de renforcer mon ton halé. Mes yeux sont d'un bleu profond rendant mon regard captivant, et parfois certaines personnes y restent bloquées sans savoir pourquoi. Mes cheveux blond-or, couleur accentuée par mon travail au soleil, me donne un charme peu commun dans mon pays d'origine. Je possède trois cicatrices sur chacune de mes joues, ressemblant à des moustaches de renard. Ces marques dâtent d'une bagarre de rue qui a mal tournée. Sinon, j'ai la vingtaine, et, je pense que vous l'aurez compris, je suis gay à cent pour cent.

J'arrive à l'aéroport Roissy CDG situé au Nord-Est de Paris. Je sors mes valises du coffre de la voiture et paye le chauffeur de taxi qui me souhaite un bon vol. Je le remercie gentiment puis je me dirige tranquillement vers le terminal 2G. Je recherche mon vol sur les écrans de téléaffichage et me rend dans le hall correspondant. La queue pour l'enregistrement est longue, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix. J'aurais dût penser à l'enregistrement en ligne.

Après un petit quart d'heure, c'est mon tour. Je pose mes bagages afin qu'ils puissent être pesés et étiquetés. Ceci fait, je reçois ma carte d'embarquement et je récupère mon billet. Ca y est, j'ai ma place dans l'avion.

Je me dirige une nouvelle fois vers les écrans d'informations pour connaître le numéro de ma porte d'embarquement, il ne faudrait pas que je monte dans le mauvais avion tout de même.

J'accède aux contrôles de police et sureté en zone sous-douane : je pose mes affaires dans un bac spécifique et je passe sous un portique. Tout se passe sans problème et je me rend au Duty-free pour acheter quelques trucs à grignoter en attendant l'appel pour mon vol en salle d'embarquement.

C'est l'heure. Je présente ma carte d'embarquement au personnel navigant et je monte à bord. Je suis positionné côté fenêtre, c'est cool, j'aime bien regarder le décollage et l'atterrisage.

Les hôtesses de l'air passent entre nous, vérifiant nos ceintures de sécurité. Je profite de ce cours moment d'attente pour envoyer un message à Sasuke : « Je suis dans l'avion, on se voit dans 12heures. Je t'aime » Puis je coupe mon portable. Je ne voudrais pas que l'avion est un problème technique à cause des ondes émises.  
L'engin se dirige vers la piste de décollage, les hôtesses nous montrent les gestes habituelles de sécurité puis elles s'installent à leur tour à leurs places respectives.

Nous prenons de la vitesse, les roues décollent du sol. Ca y est, nous sommes en l'air. Je regarde par la fenêtre, les maisons ne sont presque plus visibles et les champs ressemblent à des formes géométriques de différentes tailles et de différentes couleurs. Nous passons à travers un nuage. Puis nous survolons enfin ce sol cotonneux. Nous sommes partis...

* * *

A Konoha, dans un appartement simple mais qui montre tout de même les goûts luxueux des propriétaires, un jeune homme sort du lit. Les cheveux en bataille et l'esprit encore embrumé par la nuit, le garçon attrape son téléphone portable et ouvre le seul message qu'il a reçu. Un léger sourire barre son visage en lisant le sms. C'est de Naruto. Sasuke regarde l'heure de la réception : 03h02. Le blond a décollé de France à 20h, heure locale. Comptant mentalement, Sasuke devine que l'heure d'arrivé à Tokyo est entre 14h et 15h. Regardant son réveil, le brun se rend compte que les cinq heures qui lui restent à attendre vont être très longues.

* * *

Je lève les yeux. Un peu plus loin, au-dessus de ma tête, je remarque que l'écran est en train de passer un film que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller voir lorsqu'il est sorti au cinéma. Il s'agit de Cheval de Guerre, du réalisateur à succès : Steven Spielberg. Tranquillement, j'installe mon casque sur mes oreilles, et le regarde.

2h27minutes plus tard, le film est terminé. Il était très émouvant. L'histoire d'amitié qui lie Joey et Albert s'avère magnifique. J'avoue que j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux. J'ai eu le cœur serré face à cet amas de pertes humaines et animales que la guerre entraîne dans son sillage.

Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indique qu'il me reste un peu moins de neuf heures de trajet. Je dirige mon regard vers le hublot. Je suis toujours autant passionné par la beauté que dégagent les nuages. Cette masse cotonneuse, duveteuse est encore plus belle lorsque le blanc est rehaussé par le bleu turquoise du ciel. J'installe mon casque sur mon crane, et bercé par ma musique, je m'endors.

Je suis réveillé par la charmante hôtesse de l'air qui me demande de relever mon siège pour l'atterrissage. Sommes-nous déjà arrivés ? J'inspecte ma montre, et je remarque qu'il ne reste pas moins de deux heures de transport encore. Perplexe, j'interroge mon voisin. Ce dernier m'informe que nous sommes toujours au-dessus de la Chine, mais que le pilote doit faire un arrêt pour régler un léger problème technique. J'observe les personnes autour de moi. Les passagers ne sont pas inquiétés, le problème ne doit pas être trop grave.

Nous avons atterris. Nous avons une escale d'une petite heure, le temps de vérifier l'avion et de refaire le plein. J'en profite pour passer un petit coup de fil à mon chéri.

* * *

Le téléphone sonne, et perplexe en voyant le nom de son petit-ami s'afficher à l'écran, Sasuke décroche.

- Moshi Moshi ?

- **Coucou Chaton, comment tu vas ?**

- Euh, bien merci. Mais, tu n'es pas dans l'avion ?

- **Nous avons fait un arrêt imprévu pour résoudre un léger problème. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, rien de grave.**

- Oh d'accord. Sinon ton voyage se passe bien ?

- **Super ! J'ai vu un film génial. Il y avait une hist_**

Sasuke soupire en entendant Naruto partir dans les explications de son film, mais sourit, heureux d'entendre sa voix. Qu'il a hâte de le voir de retour au Japon. Il va pouvoir profiter de lui. Il réserve son amoureux pour lui tout seul ! Il veut profiter des trois mois qu'il a pris pour rester avec lui, et profiter de chaque instant à ses côtés, avant de le voir repartir une nouvelle fois pour la France.

- **Oï, Sasuke ?**

- Oui ?

- **J'ai bien cru que je t'avais perdu, bébé. Je t'ai appelé trois fois.**

- Excuse, j'étais dans mes pensées...

- **J'étais dedans, j'espère !**

- Toujours !

- **Je vais te laisser, mon avion va repartir sans moi sinon. On se voit dans deux heures, et j'espère que ton lit est prêt à nous accueillir.**

Sasuke rougit sous l'illusion, et proteste.

- Naruto !

- **Je sais. Je t'aime Chaton !**

- Je t'aime aussi...

Plus que deux heures, et Sasuke pourra se blottir dans les bras protecteurs de son homme.

* * *

De retour dans l'avion, les hôtesses nous remontrent les signes de sécurité, puis l'avion s'installe sur la piste de décollage. C'est reparti. J'espère que nous n'arriverons pas trop tard, j'ai bien envie de manger un bol de ramens. Nous sommes de retour dans le ciel, et je sourie en pensant à mon homme. Je suis sûr qu'il est impatient de me revoir, et moi aussi par la même occasion.

Soudain, un choc se fait ressentir, d'une violence incroyable. Les passagers se mettent à crier, l'avion bouge n'importe comment et lorsqu'enfin il se stabilise, les lumières s'éteignent. Je vois la chef de cabine se diriger vers la cabine de pilotage. Que se passe-t-il ? Après un instant, la femme revient et nous demande de garder notre calme. Un homme s'exclame :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- S'il vous plait, veuillez garder votre calme, et rester attachés.

- Dites-nous ! Quelle était cette secousse ? Ce n'était une simple perturbation en tout cas, s'écrit une femme.

- Ecoutez...

Tout le monde se tait lorsque la voix du pilote de l'appareil se fait entendre.

« Ici le commandant Kakashi Hatake. Nous venons de nous faire percuter par un avion à hélice amateur non identifié sur le radar. Ce dernier nous a percuté par en dessous, provoquant la mort de certains appareils de contrôle. »

Un cri strident se fait entendre, à croire que tout le monde s'est donné le mot pour crier au même moment. Ce n'est pas en criant que l'on va réparer l'avion. L'hôtesse nous demande de garder notre calme afin de trouver une solution plus rapidement. Le silence est de retour. Les familles se rapprochent, les parents essayent de divertir les enfants, et les amoureux se câlinent, s'apportant un réconfort mutuel. Seul, je plonge dans le souvenir de ma rencontre avec Sasuke.

## Je suis en terminal. Comme chaque année, c'est à nous de faire visiter le lycée aux nouveaux secondes. C'est en rentrant dans la classe de seconde A que mon regard rencontre le sien pour la première fois. Ses abysses noirs ne lâchent pas mes saphirs. Pendant la visite de l'établissement, je sens ses yeux dans mon dos, me passant au radar. Mais nous ne nous adressons pas un mot. Je commence à l'observer de loin, voir s'il s'habitue bien au fonctionnement du lycée. C'est ainsi pendant plusieurs mois.

Durant cette période de ma vie, cette époque lointaine, je vis dans l'appartement de mon cousin, Yahiko, de cinq ans mon aîné. Il m'a pris sous son aile lorsque j'ai perdu mes parents, à mes dix ans. Yahiko a un copain depuis deux ans, et je m'entends super bien avec lui. Il m'explique que ses parents partent en voyage d'affaire très important, et qu'il va squatter notre appartement une ou deux semaines. Bien sûr, cela ne me pose aucun problème, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'informe que je vais devoir partager ma chambre avec le petit frère.

Nous ne sommes pas riches, Yahiko et moi avons un appartement assez grand pour avoir seulement une cuisine, un salon, une salle de bain-toilette et deux chambres. Juste de quoi vivre.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer face à cette décision que la sonnette se fait entendre. En grognant, je me dirige vers la porte, et mentalement je m'apprête à accueillir le petit frère gêneur. C'est surement pour ça que je reste bouche ouverte dans l'entrée lorsque j'ouvre la porte.

- Oï, usuratonkachi. Tu vas rester longtemps dans le chemin à gober des mouches ?

Je me recule pour le laisser entrer, et une fois fait, je referme derrière lui pour le dévisager, puis dévisager Itachi. Ce dernier nous présente.

- Naruto, je te présente Sasuke, mon petit frère. Otouto, voici Naruto.

- Hn.

Je ne réponds pas, laissant mon regard passer d'Itachi à Sasuke. Itachi. Sasuke. Sasuke. Itachi. C'est vrai qu'il se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, et je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement plus tôt. C'est Yahiko qui me sort de mes pensées.

- Naruto, va montrer ta chambre à Sasuke, qu'il puisse ranger ses affaires.

D'un geste de la main, j'invite le jeune Uchiha à me suivre. Ma chambre se trouve au fond du couloir, en face de celle de mon cousin. Malheureusement, le pauvre invité marque un instant de pause sur le pas de la porte, les yeux écarquillés par la peur de comprendre quelque chose. Je prends la parole lorsque ses charbons se posent sur ma personne.

- Hum... Oui, il n'y a qu'un lit. Mais si ça te pose un problème, tu as le canapé dans le salon, mais il n'est pas très confortable... Pas mal de ressorts te bousillent le dos et_

- Non, c'est bon. Il n'y a pas de problème, me coupe Sasuke en rougissant légèrement.

- Bon très bien... Tu peux prendre se tiroir pour tes affaires, il est vide.

Pendant que Sasuke range ses affaires je descends en bas et je croise Yahiko et son copain dans le salon en plein roulage de pelle. C'est quoi cette main baladeuse ?! Je pense que je devrais me dépêcher. Je file dans la cuisine attrape de quoi grignoter pour le squatteur et moi, puis je remonte illico dans ma chambre. Je ne veux même pas penser à l'état dans lequel ils vont mettre le salon.

J'explique ce qu'il se passe au brun, et nous commençons à manger avant de nous coucher, chacun d'un côté du lit, dos à dos. Je crois bien que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit... ##

Une nouvelle secousse me ramène à la réalité. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas un cauchemar, je suis toujours dans cet enfer. Vers l'arrière, j'entends un bébé pleurer, un grand frère tente de rassurer sa petite sœur en faisant un jeu. Je remarque également que les gens se parlent, si ce sont les dernières personnes que je dois côtoyer avant de mourir, autant faire connaissance. Je me lance à mon tour dans la conversation. En fait, nous faisons tout pour nous changer les idées, et ne pas penser au merdier dans lequel nous nous trouvons...

* * *

Tout heureux, Sasuke est sur la route pour se rendre à l'aéroport. Une petite heure le sépare de ce dernier, il est donc parti avec sa famille une heure trente en avance, au cas où il y aurait des bouchons. L'esprit dans les nuages, la radio le ramène dans la voiture.

« Flash-spécial ! Ici Sakura Haruno, journaliste pour la radio Tokyo FM. Je vous parle en direct de l'aéroport de Tokyo où l'agitation règne en maître. En effet, un avion, un airbus a320 plus exactement, a été percuté alors qu'il décollait de Fuyang Airport en Chine après avoir réglé un problème technique. Nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment, à part que l'appareil devait effectuer un aller direct Paris-Tokyo. L'état de l'avion et de ses 80 passagers restent inconnus. Je reste à l'antenne pour vous tenir informer »

Le visage du jeune Uchiha est blême. Ne serait-ce pas l'avion dans lequel se trouve Naruto ? Un aller Paris-Tokyo qui fait escale en Chine, s'est bien ce qu'il lui a raconté au téléphone, il y a tout juste une demi-heure ? Comment un destin peut-il basculer en si peu de temps ?

Fugaku Uchiha, le père du brun, accélère en voyant l'état de son fils. Plus rapidement que prévu, les voilà dans le parking. La famille se gare, et rejoint Itachi et Yahiko qui les attendent dans l'entrée. Le roux aux piercings possède la même tête que le cadet des Uchiha en ce moment, ce qui ne rassure pas du tout le plus jeune. Ce dernier comprend qu'il a eu raison. C'est bien l'avion de Naruto qui a été percuté.

Fugaku se dirige vers la réception pour demander quelques informations à la femme présente. Apparemment, il n'est pas le seul à avoir cette idée, car une queue immense s'est faîte devant le bureau. Lassé, la réceptionniste parle fort, pour se faire entendre par tout le monde.

- Si vous venez au sujet de l'airbus percuté, je n'ai aucune information à vous communiquer pour le moment. L'appareil fait silence-radio, et nous pensons que certains engins électriques ne sont plus opérationnels. Nous vous tiendrons au courant lorsque nous aurons du nouveau de la part de l'avion lui-même. Merci de patienter, s'il vous plaît.

Un brouhaha immense se fait entendre, et l'homme des Uchiha emmène sa petite famille dans un coin plus calme pour attendre la suite des évènements...

* * *

Une nouvelle secousse se fait ressentir. Plus forte que les précédentes. Une dame tombe à terre, je me précipite pour lui venir en aide. Je l'installe sur un siège et je remarque qu'elle porte la vie en elle. Je m'intéresse alors à son bébé.

- Vous en êtes à combien de mois ? je l'interroge. Si ce n'est pas indiscret...

- Oh, je viens d'entamer mon huitième mois, me répond-elle en caressant doucement son ventre bien rond. Je dois accoucher au Japon car mon mari s'y trouve et je ne voudrais pas que ma fille grandisse loin de son père.

- C'est donc une petite louloute qui attend bien sagement de rencontrer le monde extérieur. Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?

- Nous aimons bien le prénom Saya.

- Oh oui ! C'est un prénom magnifique pour une petite fille !

Et ainsi passe le temps. Malheureusement, les secousses régulières, l'éclairage qui clignote et les pleurs des marmots nous empêchent de nous évader complètement. Un souvenir remonte tout de même à la surface et je plonge dedans avec bonheur. Il faut que je me change les idées...

## Nous revenons de la soirée pour l'anniversaire de Neji. Sasuke passe la nuit chez moi, du moins ce qu'il en reste car il est tout de même plus de deux heures du matin. Yahiko est parti en vacances au bord de la plage avec Itachi, ce qui signifie que j'ai la maison pour moi tout seul. Je ne peux empêcher des idées perverses de faire irruption dans mon cerveau. Sasuke, moi, seuls, une chambre, un lit, et ... Voilà que je recommence. Il faut dire, cela va faire un mois que nous en sommes en couple officiellement. Notre relation est partie d'un baiser échangé dans le noir d'une salle de cinéma. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, nous n'avons pas passé le stade des bisous et des câlins, et cela commence à devenir compliquer pour moi. Il faut dire qu'avant de le rencontrer, j'avais déjà une vie sexuelle active, mais cela va faire deux mois que je n'ai pas eu de relation alors, je commence à ressentir les effets du manque. Ma main ne me suffit plus, et j'ai de plus en plus envie de Sasuke. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait tout pour me chauffer, alors que je sais qu'il est innocent en la matière. Mais... Chaque regard qu'il m'envoie, chaque sourire qu'il me fait, chaque geste qu'il effectue, le fait devenir un véritable appel au viol ! Il a toujours ce petit air angélique qui vous donne la soif de le posséder. Et ce petit enfoiré ne se rend même pas compte de l'effet qu'il produit. Combien de fois j'ai dût me retenir de frapper un garçon qui s'approchait un peu trop près de ma propriété durant cette soirée ?! Et lui, il ne remarque rien. Je suis dépité...

Nous voilà chez moi, dans le salon. Grâce aux petits boulots que j'enchaine et le salaire de Yahiko, nous avons réussi à changer notre canapé. Ce qui fait qu'il est très confortable à présent. Sasuke est assis à ma droite et nos langues ont déjà commencé un ballet endiablé. J'ai chaud, je sens déjà quelques gouttes de sueur coulées le long de cou. Je décide de retirer ma chemise pour me retrouver torse-nu face à un Sasuke empourpré. Ses yeux descendent le long de mes muscles et il les effleure du regard. Lentement, sa main se lève et viens se poser sur mes abdos pour une légère caresse tandis que je retiens un gémissement. Je sens mon sang affluer à un endroit bien précis de mon corps. Je me relève avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je refuse de forcer Sasuke à faire quelque chose qu'il viendrait à regretter plus tard.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'aller bien loin. Le brun m'a attrapé le bras pour me tirer en arrière et me refaire tombé sur le divan. Je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser que le voilà déjà sur moi, à califourchon, sa bouche collé à la mienne. Je sens ses mains descendre sur mon ventre puis venir s'appuyer sur le renflement de mon pantalon. Je gémis et écarquille les yeux avant de le repousser doucement.

- Att-Attends Sasu_

- Mais je ne veux plus attendre ! Je veux le faire, j'en ai envie...

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Parce que si je commence, il sera trop tard pour arrêter, d'accord ?

- Hn, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour.

Je sourie et l'embrasse à mon tour. Délicatement, je passe mes mains sous son haut et je lui caresse sensuellement les flancs, le dos, le ventre. Ravi, je perçois le frisson qui recouvre mon amour d'une chair de poule dût à mes caresses. Je remonte son tee-shirt pour le passer par-dessus sa tête et il se retrouve torse-nu, tout comme moi. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer, je reprends ses lèvres. Sasuke passe ses mains derrière ma nuque et il s'accroche à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait, rendant notre échange buccal encore plus ardent. Mes mains expertes descendent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, l'une d'entre elles se pose aux creux de ses reins, et l'autre part ouvrir le jean moulant qui m'a rendu plus que fou durant la soirée. Habilement, mes doigts passent sous son boxer, empoignant ses fesses pour le soulever et lui retirer ses deux vêtements gênants. Le voilà nu. Mes mains reprennent leur place sur ses lobes de chairs pour les masser voluptueusement. Sasuke pousse un gémissement que j'avale dans ma bouche. Il veut se retirer, surement par manque d'air, mais je le retiens, délaissant une de ses hanches pour le maintenir contre mes lèvres. Je le sens trembler, défaillir, un léger filet de bave s'échappe de notre échange pour glisser contre son menton. Ses forces l'abandonnent petit à petit, et lorsqu'enfin je me décide à le relâcher, il tombe épuisé sur mon torse, respirant à grandes bouffées l'air qui lui a manqué. Je sais qu'il a la tête qui tourne, qu'il ne sait plus où il se trouve, j'en profite donc pour le porter jusque dans mon lit.

Je l'allonge délicatement et je pars à la conquête de son cou. Comme il est encore un peu perdu dans son monde, je descends paisiblement jusqu'à pouvoir prendre un de ses tétons en bouche, et je commence insensiblement une douce torture. Son corps s'arque vers moi, me prouvant avec délice que ce que je lui fais ne le laisse pas indifférent, et qu'il en redemande, en voulant toujours plus.  
De mes hanches, j'exerce une légère pression sur son bassin en murmurant.

- Ouvre bébé...

- Mmmmm

Noyé dans ses sensations, Sasuke écarte largement ses jambes, me permettant de m'installer confortablement entre celles-ci. Ma main vient caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse, frôlant son sexe érigé, et mon index indiscret, préalablement humidifié par mes soins, se rapproche de son jardin secret encore inviolé. Un sanglot échappe au brun et ses hanches se soulèvent vers le haut pour me dévoiler toute son impatience. Malicieux, je remonte pour prendre une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Sasuke emmêle ses doigts dans mes cheveux, pleurnichant contre ma bouche, alors que je ne fais que taquiner son entrée de mon doigt, appuyant subtilement, sans pour autant le pénétrer réellement.

- Gnnnn... Allez... S'il te plait... !

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux Chaton.

- Toi ! Je te veux toi-ah !

Tout en suppliant, mon amant a écarté davantage ses pattes arrières et j'ai eu le plaisir d'assouvir son désir en entrant mon index en lui. Ma main gauche égratigne légèrement l'intérieur de sa cuisse, ma bouche prend place face à son pénis et je souffle légèrement dessus afin de l'émoustiller. La pression sur mon cuir chevelu se fait plus forte tandis que je sors ma langue taquine pour venir lécher le gland dégoulinant de liquide séminal.

- Tu aimes ça Chaton ?! Tu aimes sentir mes doigts dans ton intérieur, n'est-ce pas ?! Regarde comme tu mouilles, tu en veux plus, pas vrai ?!

- ... Ouiiiii...

- Et que penses-tu si je fais ça ?

- Hnnnnn... !

A peine ma phrase terminée, j'ai pris le membre de mon amour en bouche, l'enfonçant jusqu'où je pouvais. Dans le même temps, j'en ai profité pour glisser un second doigt en lui, mais il n'a rien senti, pour détendre son petit trou grâce à des mouvements de ciseaux, et je débute mes va-et-vient en rythme avec mes pompes sur son sexe. Son bassin commence à se mouvoir, cherchant à s'enfoncer plus profondément sur mes doigts et dans ma gorge, mais de ma main libre je le retiens, le laissant subir. Un miaulement s'échappe de ses lèvres lorsque je frôle sa prostate, et sa tête par en arrière alors que j'insiste un peu plus sur sa tache en lui.

La sueur coule sur son torse, et je commence à me sentir vraiment serré dans mon pantalon, malgré les boutons que j'ai ouvert plus tôt. A force de contorsions étranges, j'arrive à le retirer, n'aillant plus que sur moi mon boxer orange.

- Na-Naru... j-je vais...

A l'entente de ces quelques mots, j'accélère les mouvements sur sa verge, l'encourageant à jouir dans ma bouche. Sasuke ne tarde pas venir, suite à mon accélération, et il éjacule dans ma cavité buccale. J'avale le tout voracement, ne laissant à aucune goutte la chance de s'échapper. Malgré les étoiles qui dansent devant ses yeux, mon amant se redresse sur ses coudes et rougit en me voyant nettoyer goulument son pénis de nouveau au repos. Mes saphirs croisent ses onyx, et je sourie face à la couleur pourpre de ses joues, avant de remonter prendre ses lèvres afin de lui faire goûter sa propre semence sur ma langue. Pendant l'orgasme, Sasuke n'a pas remarqué la présence d'un troisième doigt dans son orifice. Toujours contre ses lèvres, je lui chuchote, regardant le voile de plaisir devant ses pupilles.

- Tu veux bien me préparer bébé ?

Les joues, déjà rouges de Sasuke, prirent une teinte violette charmante, tandis qu'il hoche timidement la tête. Je me recule délicatement de son visage et inverse nos positions. Je me retrouve sous mon brun, mes annexes toujours enfoncées en lui. Avant de continuer, une idée me traverse l'esprit et je le retourne afin qu'il se retrouve dos à mon torse. Je lui suce le cou tout en l'allongeant sur le ventre et sur moi, nos deux têtes sont à présent à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. Je peux deviner sans mal le rougissement de mon amour à la vue de ses oreilles qui ont pris la teinte cerise face à la position.

Je me rallonge tranquillement sur le dos, la tête entre les cuisses de mon amant, mes doigts toujours en train de le caresser de l'intérieur. Ma langue vient sournoisement tenir compagnie à mes phalanges, sous le cri surpris de mon brun.

- Allons Sasuke, ne m'oublie pas...

Craintivement, il se penche sur mon sexe. Je le sens déglutir avant de souffler et passer sa langue sur mon gland puis sur ma hampe. Prenant un peu plus courage en entendant mon gémissement, Sasuke engloutit ma verge à moitié, ne pouvant pas tout prendre, et il reproduit l'action que j'ai moi-même effectué sur son pénis quelques minutes auparavant. Je reprends à mon tour mon activité, ma langue rejoignant mes doigts dans son jardin secret.

Au début, mon muscle chaud ne fait qu'effleurer son entrée, pendant que ma main libre vient titiller les bourses de mon partenaire, les manipulant avec une extrême douceur en les faisant rouler entre mes doigts. Je sens l'accro dans le souffle de Sasuke, mais d'un coup de bassin habile, je lui rappelle qu'il doit continuer son acte sur mon sexe.

La verge de mon brun reprend de l'assurance, et après quelques coups de langue experte, la revoilà au garde-à-vous. J'en profite attraper son gland entre mon pouce et mon index et j'exerce de douce pression. Les lèvres se Sasuke se resserrent sur ma hampe, et je marmonne entre mes dents.

- Attention à tes canines Chaton.

- Mmmmmm...

Il desserre sa bouche et passe un petit coup de langue pour se faire pardonner avant de reprendre ses va-et-vient. Ses mouvements sont irréguliers, ne sachant pas trop comment il doit si prendre, mais je dois dire qu'il est plutôt doué pour une première fois. Malicieux, je commence à enfoncer ma langue dans son petit trou, le pénétrant aussi loin que mon muscle lingual me le permet, accentuant mes gestes par mes mouvements sur son sexe. A bout de souffle, Sasuke se retire et pose sa tête sur mon aine pour reprendre sa respiration. Son halètement chatouille ma peau sensible et je délaisse son anus pour l'interroger sadiquement.

- Sasuke ?

Mes doigts quittent son entrée pour caresser un mamelon, ma main enserre plus fortement sa hampe, appuyant mon index sur la fente de son gland hyper-sensible, et je lèche légèrement son anneau de chair.

- Hnnnnnnnnn ! Na-Naru... j-je... tu... Mmmmm... !

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux petit chat ? je demande en pinçant un peu plus fort son téton sensibilisé à mon touché.

- Gnnnnnn... S-S'il te... plait... P-prends-m-moi... Haaaaannnnn ! Je n'en... peux... Hnn ! P-plus... Mmmmm !

- Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment.

Après un dernier coup de langue taquin, je glisse mes mains sur les pectoraux transpirants de mon amant, effleurant ses bouts de chairs érigés par le plaisir, pour le soulever et coller son dos contre mon torse. D'une main, j'attrape son cou pour le tourner vers moi et je l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Sasuke soupire contre mes lèvres. D'un coup de reins je renverse mon brun pour me retrouver au-dessus de lui. Tout en l'embrassant, je place mon sexe face à son jardin encore vierge, et je commence lentement à le pénétrer. Sasuke émet une plainte de douleur que j'avale, tout en continuant doucement mon intrusion. Il faut dire, mon sexe est tout de même plus gros que trois simples doigts. Des larmes perlent aux coins de ses yeux fermés et je m'empresse de les lécher. Une des mains quittent ses hanches pour venir appliquer des aller-retour sur son sexe afin de le détourner de la douleur. Une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, je me stoppe, difficilement, afin de lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à ma présence. Sasuke souffle doucement pour se détendre, et j'en fais de même, mais j'ai besoin de me calmer pour une toute autre raison... Mon amant est si serré, si chaud, c'est un vrai bonheur d'être en lui. Ses parois m'enserrent avec délice, et je sens mon brun se détendre au fil des minutes.

- Nhh... Vas-y... Bouge.

C'est avec plaisir que je commence de lents mouvements pour ne pas le brusquer. C'est seulement lorsque je le sens débuter à son tour des mouvements de hanches que j'accélère. Mes mains prennent place sur le matelas, de chaque côté de son visage rougit, et je ressors pour m'enfoncer profondément en lui, touchant cette tache qui le fait crier de plaisir.

- Ngh ! Naru !

- Sasuke... !

- Ouiiii ! Là ! Haaannn ! Encore !

- Tu es si bon Chaton ! Si serré... Si chaud... Ngh !

- Ouiiiiii ! Mmmmmmmmm !

J'accélère le rythme, pilonnant mon amour plus rapidement, plus fortement, et je touche sa prostate à chaque coup de reins, l'envoyant au plus près des étoiles. Il est proche du septième ciel, et moi aussi. Sasuke vient une seconde fois, éjaculant entre nos deux torses en criant mon prénom.

Je continue mes va-et-vient toujours aussi brusquement, prolongeant l'état post-orgasmique de Sasuke. Dans cette condition, son corps est devenu hyper-sensible et je cajole un de ses tétons. Il est complétement noyé par toutes les sensations qu'il ressent. Je perçois les parois autour de mon sexe se resserrer et un nouvel orgasme frappe mon amant. Cette fois, je ne tiens plus et j'éjacule à mon tour, le remplissant de ma semence.

Fatigué, mais heureux, je me retire de l'antre chaud et je m'allonge aux côtés de mon homme, un sourire bête sur le visage. Le sexe, mine de rien, ça m'avait manqué. Sasuke tourne son visage vers moi, un sourire niais sur les lèvres, et les yeux toujours voilés par les deux orgasmes qu'il vient d'avoir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Le dernier... ?

- Ah ça ! Tu viens de gouter aux plaisirs du sexe anal bébé.

- Hn... C'était génial.

- Tu l'as dit...

Sasuke se colle à moi, et je le serre dans mes bras. Je viens de passer la plus belle des nuits ! ##

Un appel me fait revenir sur terre, ou plutôt dans l'avion. C'est la dame de tout à l'heure. Je l'interroge du regard.

- Monsieur ? Excuse-moi mais nous arrivons à capter une chaine national, j'ai pensé que cela pouvait vous intéresser.

- Oh oui, merci. Mais appelez-moi Naruto, et tutoyer-moi.

- Très bien Naruto, mais appelle-moi Kurenaï dans ce cas.

Je sourie à la brune et redirige mon regard vers la télévision. L'état de la chaîne n'est pas très bon, et nous ne captons pas très bien. Malgré tout, je comprends que l'aéroport cherche une solution pour nous venir en aide, même si cela semble fastidieux, et perdu d'avance. Je soupire.

Je veux revoir Sasuke au moins une dernière fois, revoir son sourire, sa bouille trop craquante qu'il ne réserve qu'à moi. Je veux avoir le droit de sentir son odeur une dernière fois, le toucher une dernière fois... Lui dire « Je t'aime » une dernière fois...  
Je ne veux pas mourir !

* * *

A la fenêtre de l'aéroport, face à la piste d'atterrissage fermée, Sasuke observe les secours tentés de mettre en place un plan de sauvetage. Malheureusement, comment voulez-vous sauver les passagers d'un avion en péril ? C'est impossible. Sasuke n'a que peu d'espoirs de revoir son ange en vie, mais il s'accroche à cet espoir, même si ce dernier est minuscule, même si la chute va être encore plus dure, il ne veut pas abandonner. Il veut y croire jusqu'au bout.

Fatigué, il se rend dans les toilettes pour hommes afin de se rafraîchir quelque peu le visage.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

La question le surprend et il se tourne vers le détenteur de la voix masculine.

- Oh ! Yahiko... Oui, je fais avec... Et toi ?

- Je prie en silence. Tu sais que Naruto est la seule famille qu'il me reste, alors je prie Dieu qu'il ne me le prenne pas. C'est peut être une pensée égoïste, mais c'est comme ça. Alors, j'espère, nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre pour le moment.

- Je te comprends, j'espère la même chose. Naruto... cela va faire huit mois qu'il est en France, et je lui ai un peu forcé la main pour qu'il rentre au Japon pour mon anniversaire. C'est de ma faute... Si je ne l'avais pas forcé, il ne serait pas dans cet avion et alors...

- Non, non ! Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Naruto voulait aussi te revoir car tu lui manques beaucoup. Ne dis pas que c'est de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qu'il allait arriver.

- Hn... tu as raison...

- Bon je retourne dans la salle d'attente.

Yahiko quitte les sanitaires, laissant Sasuke seul avec ses remords. Le roux se trouve égoïste de vouloir garder Naruto en vie, mais Sasuke veut la même chose, et il n'a jamais prié aussi fort de toute sa vie. Une perle d'ange coule sur sa joue et il l'essuie rageusement avec sa manche. Son regard se perd dans le miroir et sa mémoire se rappelle à lui, amenant le rose sur ses pommettes.

## Les coups de reins s'enchainent, amenant les deux amants de plus en plus prêts du paradis. Le blond est assis au bord du lit, les pieds par terre, pendant que le brun le chevauche, dos à lui. Les mains halées soutiennent les jambes pales écartées, et un doux murmure se fait entendre à travers les gémissements.

- Regarde Chaton, ici, nous ne faisons qu'un.

- Hmm

Naruto a verrouillé son regard dans les onyx brillantes de plaisir de Sasuke à travers le miroir. Le plus vieux a eu l'excellente idée d'installer une glace face au lit et le plus jeune ne peut que voir le sexe de son partenaire entrer et sortir en lui, écartelant délicieusement son petit trou. Evidemment son rougissement n'était qu'accentué par les paroles perverses que Naruto se sentait obligé d'ajouter.

- Regarde comme tu m'avales. Tu aimes ça pas vrai, chaton ! Tu aimes me voir te prendre aussi durement.

- Ngh ! Naru-TOOO !

- Oui crie mon nom ! Crie-le comme une salope, car tu en es une n'est-ce pas. A voir comment tu t'empales sur moi. Comment tu en redemandes, tu en es une de petite salope... !

Naruto ponctue sa phrase d'un lèchement d'oreille, mordillant le lobe sensible de Sasuke. Les phrases, loin de le rebuter, excitaient le brun au plus haut point, à son grand étonnement. A chaque ''insulte'' à son sujet, Sasuke ne faisait que s'abaisser sur Naruto un peu plus rudement, dans l'espoir que ce dernier le prenne plus fort, plus loin et plus profond. Alors oui, peut être que dans ces moments il était une « salope », mais putain qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça !

Un doigt taquin vient le titiller à son entrée, provoquant sa fin, et celle de Naruto par la suite. Encore dans les vapes, Sasuke trouve la force d'écouter et de regarder une dernière fois son homme.

- Regarde comme c'est beau, tu es magnifique chaton...

Le regard noir se dirige vers le bas de son corps, dans le miroir, pour y voir le sperme de Naruto commencer à s'écouler entre ses cuisses. Puis il s'évanouit. ##

De retour au présent, Sasuke rougit deux fois plus en s'apercevant qu'il bandait, suite à se souvenir plus que croustillant. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour entendre encore une fois les vulgarités de Naruto pendant leurs ébats.

* * *

« Ici le commandant Hatake. Nous vous informons que nous sommes à présent au-dessus de l'aéroport de Tokyo. Malheureusement, lors de la collision, presque tous les systèmes électriques ne fonctionnent plus. Les boutons menant la sortie des trains d'atterrissage en font partie. Nous avons bien essayé de les sortir grâce à la commande manuelle, mais nous supposons que le choc par en dessous ait bloqué quelque chose dans le mécanisme. De ce fait, nous sommes dans l'impossibilité d'atterrir pour le moment. Nous allons donc tourner quelque temps autour de l'aéroport afin de vider nos réservoirs, et nous allons tenter un atterrissage ventral. Merci de votre écoute. »

Un silence suit la déclaration du pilote avant que les hôtesses nous demandent de retrouver nos places respectives afin de nous donner les consignes de sécurité. Nous allons effectuer plusieurs tours pour éloigner au maximum le risque d'incendie que provoque ce genre d'atterrissage. Nous mettons en position de sécurité : bras croisés sur le siège devant nous, et la tête posée dessus. Le calme règne chez les passagers, et nous pensons tous à nos proches qui nous attendent sur la terre ferme. Sasuke...

Les informations ne parlent plus que de l'avion en péril, et les télévisions ne font pas exceptions. Un silence religieux se fait dans la salle d'attente lorsque qu'une journaliste annonce des nouvelles l'appareil.

« Ici Tenten Ibiwa, en direct de l'aéroport de Tokyo. Nous venons d'avoir des informations sur l'avion, dont la collision avec un Albatros C.X au décollage de Fuyang Airport en Chine, à perturber le voyage de 80 passagers. Il semblerait que suite à ce choc, les trains d'atterrissages refusent de sortir, surement à cause d'une panne, et l'engin est dans l'incapacité d'atterrir pour le moment. Nous pouvons remarquer, dans le ciel, que le pilote a décidé de tourner autour de l'aéroport afin de vider ses réservoirs du surplus d'essence. Nous pouvons supposer qu'ils vont tenter un atterrissage sur le ventre. Nous restons à l'antenne pour toutes nouvelles informations. »

Dès que la jeune femme a indiqué que l'avion était visible dans le ciel, Sasuke s'est précipité vers une fenêtre pour figer son regard l'appareil. Effectivement, il est en train de tourner. Plus bas, le brun peut apercevoir les secours s'activer. Ont-ils trouvé une idée ? Apparemment. De là où il se trouve, Sasuke peut observer les pompiers recouvrir le sol de la piste avec de la mousse blanche. Produit typique chez ces hommes du feu pour étouffer les flammes d'un incendie. Les ambulances, les secouristes, tout le monde est prêt à réagir dès l'arrêt du véhicule sur le sol.

Une heure passe ainsi, où l'attente n'est que suspens. Puis finalement, l'avion se place face à la piste et commence sa dangereuse descente. Les personnes au sol peuvent voir les trains d'atterrissage tenter une nouvelle fois leur sortie, mais c'est un échec. L'avion se pose sur le sol mousseux, non sans un bruit fracassant de métal, puis il glisse, arrivant à la fin du nuage pour continuer sa route sur le goudron. Le bruit de métal froissé, les étincelles qui volent ne font qu'inquiéter davantage les personnes. Tout le monde retient son souffle lorsque déséquilibré, l'avion tourne sur lui-même avant de se stopper. Une explosion se fait entendre, et nous pouvons apercevoir une unique perle d'ange couler des yeux de Sasuke, devant lesquels se reflète la danse maléfique des flammes qui s'échappent du coucou du ciel...

Naruto...

* * *

Blabla de l'auteur

Ce OS est le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit, et aussi le premier dans ce style. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire, alors j'attend vos avis avec impatience !

Peut-être qu'une suite est prévue. Mais cela reste en état de projet pour le moment. Tout va dépendre du succès de "La correspondance de la Mouette".

Reviews ?

Dying to Bleed


End file.
